Starless Night
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: When Lenalee was encased in the crystal until the war ends, Kanda thought he might have just lost the one thing he treasured in his life but when she had given him a child instead, will Kanda be able to care for their daughter?
1. Prolouge: Birth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DGM or its characters.

**Author's note:** Don't kill me for this. XD I just like the idea of Kanda as a father a lot. I like seeing him vulnerable and acting all fatherly. Actually, I just like seeing Kanda and Lenalee together in general. I think they make a great couple. This story will focus more on their daughter and how Kanda cope with being a single parent. Anyway, do leave a review to tell me how it is. If you find any mistake, do correct me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Prolouge**  
><strong>Birth<strong>

****xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox****

Everything was falling apart and all he could do was watch it happen. The innocence was slowly encasing her body in crystal and this time, he knew it will be a long time before she will be released again for she was the heart of innocence.

Yu Kanda watched on as Lenalee smiled one last time to him. 'I love you.' She had mouthed. He dropped to his knees as his body began to shake violently when reality began to sink in.

Everyone began shouting Lenalee's name but all he could do was trying to bottle up his feeling for her into himself. None of them know of their relationship and none of them know how deep it went until 7 months later when they noticed something strange was happening to her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"It couldn't be but this is the only possible reason." Reever rubbed his forehead as he tried to explain it to Komui. "Lenalee is with child."

Komui was stunned but how could it be. Whose child was it? Lenalee would never keep such a secret from him. She couldn't have but with the things unfolding now, he just couldn't believe it if he weren't there to see it with his own eyes.

Her stomach was getting bigger by the month and when they have investigated it, they knew something was growing within her. At first, they have thought it was something the innocence has created or that it was a side effect from staying in there for so long but now, it was not as they have thought it was.

The Black Order's chief officer began to curse under his breath. How could this have happen to his dear sister? Losing her was one thing but now to know that she was pregnant and the child might be in danger for it was trapped in the crystal as well.

"Keep this between the Science Division. The central will not hear of this. Am I clear? We will think of something when the needs arise."

Everyone nodded as they knew that having the central involve in anything will just lead to a whole new mess. It was a good thing that the Central has moved their people away from their headquarters after Allen has proven to be on their side and that there are not suspicious in their headquarters.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Komui walked to the crystal and silently begged for the heaven above. Many things run through his head but one thing was for sure at the forefront of his mind, whoever did this to his precious little sister, they will pay.

When Komui have called him to his office, he knew it was not about sending him to another mission. No, but he knew this day will come eventually but what he didn't know was the severity of it.

When he have admitted being in a relationship with Lenalee, he was punched in the face. He deserved this, he had said to himself, for keeping their relation a secret.

"I'm sorry." He managed to utter. There was nothing else to say to rectify this problem.

"When? When did you and Lenalee begin? Is it mutual or did you force it upon her?" Komui was fuming as he grounded his last words.

Kanda's head shot up as he heard what the other man had said. He clenched his fists as his anger began to rise. He was furious. How dare he?

"I love Lenalee with all I have. What we have for each other is not like the way you have implied. I will never hurt her!" He furiously stated. With all that have been said, Kanda sat down heavily on the floor, as he rubbed his face tiredly. "We loved each other. The feeling was there from the moment we first met. She was special. She was the only person I can tolerate. Slowly but surely, our feeling began to grow into something more. It was overwhelming that I let it embrace me, not caring of what happens but now...what have I done..."

Komui was shocked to hear this. When he has been investigating on who Lenalee could have been with, he did not for once think it will be Kanda of all people. He sat down on his chair as he began to let everything he had heard sink in.

'Kanda and Lenalee..Who would have thought?' He clenched his fists as he still could not comprehend and accept the fact that Lenalee has been in love with Kanda. His dear sister, because of Kanda, she is now suffering from the humiliation of having a child out of wedlock and endangering her own life.

Suddenly, his thought was interrupted by the sound of his intercom. "Chief, something is happening to Lenalee..."

Before Reever could finish his sentence, both men were running to the area where they kept Lenalee's crystallized form. Everyone there was running around, checking the reading on their machine as a strange light began to glow at the center of Lenalee.

When Kanda and Komui arrived at the scene, they knew something was going to happen to Lenalee. Kanda ran closer to the crystal and began hitting the crystal trying to extricate Lenalee out of there.

'I will get you out of here.' He began furiously swiping at the crystal with Mugen but it was no use as he was thrown back from the force of the crystal.

He picked himself up and walked to the crystal again. 'Lenalee, please...Come out of there please. Please...'

When he thought that his plea has fallen onto deaf ears, the light around her intensify. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light. As the intensity of the light began to lessen, the cry of an infant was heard. Kanda looked up to see a baby slowly being push out of the crystal where the light was.

He got up and went closer in order to get to the baby... 'My child...' He silently corrected.

The infant landed on his arms lightly and began to cry louder as it is unfamiliar with the surrounding it was thrust upon. Kanda was dumbfounded as he began to take in the sight of his child.

Tears that he has been holding back began to flow. He took off his cloth and began wrapping the baby in it to keep warm.

Everyone was stunned at the display but nonetheless realized what has happened.

The child was Lenalee and Kanda's.

As Kanda looked at his daughter, one memory came to mind.

_"Yunalee..."_

_"Huh?" He was baffled._

_"Kanda, if we ever have a child, she will be named Yunalee."_

_Kanda blushed at the thought of having his own child with Lenalee. He tried to hide his obvious embarrassment by turning his head to the other side. "And how sure are you that it will be a girl?"_

_At that, Lenalee just smiled at him and leaned towards him until their mouths found each other. "Because I said so."_

Kanda smiled at the memory and began stroking the head of his daughter.

"Welcome to the world Yunalee. I promise that I will protect you and give you all the love I have. You will be my precious one."

_**To Be Continue**_


	2. Glad

**Author's Note:** It's a short chapter but I hope to update this story daily. If my hostel can have internet access again then it will be updated tomorrow. Thanks for all your reviews. I appreciate it. You can let me know what you think about it as well. I'm up for suggestion on what to write. I just wanted to write something for this pairing which I think it's sweet.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2 **

**Glad**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

At 5 in the morning, everyone was still having dreams and resting in their bed but not a certain little girl who was already up.

Yunalee began to tie her hair up in a ponytail and straps her little sword to her hips. Checking one last time that she got her uniform right, she walked out of her room and ran to the Ark gate.

She stood just behind the line where the guards were situated in front of the gate. She was not allowed to get any closer but standing there was fine. Her father will be able to see her there. She liked being the first person her father meet when coming back from a mission.

Standing regally like a soldier, she waited patiently, knowing that her father will be appearing anytime soon. She will not take her eyes away from the gate. Only the flapping of her little golem was heard.

Her eyes widened when the Ark gate began to light up and her father stepped out of the light. It always pleased her to see her father. He has been gone for 2 weeks now and she has waited eagerly in the Order for him.

Kanda upon seeing her daughter, began to run and picked her up. Swinging her around just the way she liked it before hugging her.

"Welcome home, otousan." She will always greet him using his native tongue when he comes back. Kanda closed his eyes and began walking back to his room with his daughter.

'I'm glad to be home.'

_**To Be Continue**_


	3. Alike and Defeated

**Author's note: **Well, I have decided to post this two chapter into one because the 3rd on is quite short. Thank you everyone for your reviews. Hope you enjoy it.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Alike**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

When both of them arrived at the cafeteria, everyone will comment on how they are so alike in looks and personality. Both father and daughter wear the same ponytail, uniform, sword, having the same eyes and their serious personality.

Little Yunalee has grown up looking too much like her father. She was not a talkative child and she took everything around her seriously. However, they are times when curiosity can still get the better of her.

She stopped at one of the table and began staring at the occupants when she heard them talking about something that caught her interest.

"Is that how babies come from, uncle Lavi?" She asked with interest as she stared wide eyed at him.

After that day, the red headed exorcist was not able to get away with questions regarding the origin of baby from Yunalee and death threat from her father.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Defeated**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Having Yunalee was great and all and he could not have asked for more, however, his daughter can be a bit unreasonable at time.

"No papa. You are not allowed to eat soba anymore."

He could only look at his daughter, pleading her with his looks but Yunalee will not give in. Absolutely not. "It will not hurt me, Yuna. I have been eating it since I have been in this Order."

"And that is why Yuna thinks you must stop now. Uncle Lavi said that soba will be the death of you one day. Yuna will not want to lose papa to a soba." She stomped her leg to give emphasis on the severity of it.

He swore that Lavi will be sliced up once he sees him. If he has to suffer without soba, Lavi too have to suffer something equivalent.

Kanda could only sigh in defeat as he allowed his daughter to order for him. "Yuna will want one healthy breakfast set for papa and Yuna will have the usual, Uncle Jerry."

As Kanda began eating whatever food he was putting in his mouth, he was doing it for his little Yuna.

'For Yuna...' He kept chanting as he fought hard to swallow the offending food.


	4. Bath

**Author's Note: **A little warning up ahead. Kanda and Yunalee bath scene. XD It's not much of a warning anyway. Just poor little Yuna getting her head filled up with 'adult' question for her papa soon.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 4**

**Bath**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Little Yunalee sat in the bathtub, waiting patiently for her father to get into the tub with her. Her papa always refused to undress in front of her during bath session and true enough; her father entered the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Papa, why are you always in a towel?"

Kanda stopped at his track as he looks sceptically at his daughter. 'What warranted her to even ask me this question now?' He tried to think of how to avoid the awkward question.

"Uh...That's nothing you should be concern about." Smooth...

"Then does Yuna need a towel as well?"

He sat down on one of the small stool as he began lathering the soap. "Come Yuna, let me wash your hair." Again, he tried to avoid the question.

The little girl stepped out of the tub and sat in front of her father as he began scrubbing her head. She enjoyed it when her father washes her hair. It is so relaxing that she fell asleep sometime. It was a routine for them. When her father is in the Order, they will bath together and her father will wash her hair with soap. However, something was on her mind this time.

'All this while, papa always bath with a towel. Is papa hiding something from Yuna?' She began to think. Shifting her eyes so that she can have a better look at her father, she turned quickly and lifted his towel.

Suddenly, everything seems to be in slow motion as Kanda gasped at what Yunalee was doing and her eyes widened at the sight. Quickly, Kanda push the towel back down.

The room had suddenly gone awkwardly silent and Kanda began to curse in his mind of what just happened. 'This is just so embarrassing.' He never did like sharing bath with people. Back then, they have individual bathroom but after Komui became chief, everyone have to share a bath together. He never did feel comfortable with everyone getting naked together in a bath. A towel was always around his waist whenever he went to bath but now he needed to break this awkward moment with his daughter.

"Yuna..." He began when Yunalee interrupted him with a shocking question.

"Will I grow one like papa soon?"

He wanted to smack his head to the wall and began wishing that her little Yuna did not just ask him that question.

"NO!" He answered quickly. "Now no more question. Let me rinse your hair." He left no room for argument as he turned her around with her back facing him. However, the little girl was never one to give up.

"One more question papa. Did Uncle Komui, Uncle Allen and Uncle Lavi have one too?"

And Kanda suddenly wish he can sink into the floor right there and then.

_**To Be Continue**_


	5. Optimistic and Coping

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. Some problem with the internet. To make up for it, I'm posting two chapters. Thank you so much again for all the reviews. 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**  
><strong>Optimistic<strong>  
><strong>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<strong>

"Be good Yuna. If you need anything, Uncle Komui will be there for you." He patted her head.

She hugged him tightly in response. "Be safe and come back soon papa. Yuna will miss you."

He gave her a final wave before entering the gate. Yunalee stood there until the gate closed before she herself walked out of there. Uncle Komui will always inform her when her papa will be coming home and so, she will wait patiently.

'Papa will come home soon.' 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
>Coping<strong>  
><strong>xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<strong>

Whenever her papa was away on mission, Yunalee will have to do everything for herself. She will have to brush her hair every night herself, clean after herself, train by herself, meditate alone and eat at the cafeteria all by herself. Her father had always told her to find Uncle Komui when he was out on mission but Uncle Komui can be so scary sometime with his hugging and crying.

In the end, it seems to be better that she did everything on her own. She regarded it as part of her training as well so that one day, she will become an exorcist and fight side by side by her papa.

However, going to the cafeteria by herself always made her nervous. She still thinks that the cafeteria has too many people in it. It was overcrowded with adults and whenever she walks, she will have to be careful not to bump into them as they tend to overlook her. Her head barely reaches their knees.

As she entered the cafeteria, she gulped at the crowd. Her hand instinctively placed itself onto her sword by her hip as she began to make her destination to the counter.

When she arrived at the counter, she frowned at the realization that she hasn't quite reached the counter yet. Uncle Jerry will not be able to see her and thus, she will have to make her order known by speaking louder.

"I will like a breakfast set, Uncle Jerry!"

Jerry poked his head out and looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Oh good morning Yunalee-chan. You look lovely as always. I will make your order straight away." The cook smiled and hummed happily to himself.

Yunalee moved to the side so the other can make their order. She knew everyone that came to the counter was looking at her as if she was something interesting. She wished her papa was here with her. They will not be staring at her so often. Papa will make sure of that. She did not understand why everyone took such an interest in her. Yes, she was an only child in the Order but is it really that worth staring at her for?

"Yunalee?" Jerry called and she made her way to the counter and offered her hand. The cook put the tray onto her hand and asked her to be careful. As she began to move from the counter to find a seat, she accidentally stepped on a spill on the floor. She loses her footing and fell along with her food.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. All eyes were on her and she wished that she can just disappear from there. Any minute now, people will be flocking over her, panicking and asking her if she was alright. She did not need to be the centre of attention now. She wanted everyone to act as if nothing happen. She is not a baby anymore and she can take care of herself. If she can't even do that, she will never be good enough to be an exorcist and she will never be able to help her papa and one day...

'He might not come back...' Tears began to well up in her eyes at that thought. Of the dream she frequently have where her father lay dead on the cold bloodied floor.

Lost in her thought, she did not realize that someone was picking her up from the floor. She looked up to see Uncle Krory smiling at her and Uncle Lavi shooing the people who began to crowd around them.

"I bet you will like another set of that breakfast right, Yunalee-chan?" He set her down and began making another order to Jerry who was looking worriedly at the little girl. She wiped her tears away and began cleaning up the mess she made. The red headed exorcist saw this and began helping her.

"Oh boy, you sure know how to order some good food. You do have a better taste than your father, Yu-chan. Soba can be so boring."

"Soba...I will never forget how bad it tasted. Spicy de aru..." Krory began to recount the first time he ever ate soba.

As Yunalee watched her two uncles, she began to smile. Having them around was not so bad after all. They do not treat her like a helpless child like most people did.

When she thought that everything was settled, she heard the voice of her another uncle screaming his way towards them.

"YUNALEE-CHAN~ MY YUNALEE-CHAN IS HURT! WHERE IS SHE?"

Everyone sweat dropped as they looked at their Section Chief as he ran towards Yunalee with gusto when suddenly, he tripped over himself in his frantic run and landed face first on the floor.

Seeing an opening, Yunalee made a run for it, taking a sandwich from the set with her. Having Uncle Komui around while he is in one of his 'mood' is not the best time.

_**To Be Continue**_


	6. Tattoo

**Author's Note: **A short chapter. I have been busy with class and internet was being mean and so update has been delayed. Sorry for the delay.

**xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 6**

**Tattoo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

The first time she saw her uncle, Allen Walker, the little girl had been awed by his presence. He looked so different from the rest. The white hair and the marking on his face was what made him stand out from the rest.

Being one of the many few exorcists in the Order, Allen was not always in the Order due to being sent out to complete mission. Because of not able to see him that often, she always found him fascinating. She will observe him quietly from the sideline to see if he were any different from the rest. She was not able to recall when she first thought Uncle Allen was unique but nonetheless, she still thinks her papa's chest tattoo looked cooler than the one on Uncle Allen's face.

_**To Be Continue**_


	7. Without

**Author's note**: Well, here's a longer chapter. The chapter was originally shorter but I wanted to add the story behind Yunalee's sword as well. This is to make up for those short chapters I have posted. Thank you so much for the review. I really enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as well. I'm motivated by it seriously.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 7**

**Without**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

When her papa was not around, she will sleep in his bed. Having his scent around her, she felt closer to her father. She hugged her sword to her chest and tried to sleep. However, she found it impossible to do so. She did not want to have those dreams again.

She can never imagine life without her papa. Without his smile, his love for soba, his hug, his advice, his guidance, his protection and his love for her. No one will be there to scold her when she did something bad, to teach her how to use the sword, to brush her hair every night and to tell her story of her mama.

Her hands began to shake at the thought of it. She hugged the sword closer to her. It was the only thing that can make her calm down. The sword was a gift from her papa when she began having those dreams. Her papa had said that the sword will be able to fight her nightmares for her and protect her from anything just like he had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A year ago<strong>_

Little Yunalee gasped as she woke up from one of those nightmares again. Her eyes began to tear up as the dream was still fresh within her mind. 'Please make it stop.' She sobbed quietly as she looked down at herself. She wet the bed again and she glanced at her father. He was still asleep as he was tired from one of his mission.

She got down from her bed and began taking the sheet with her. Trying not to wake her papa, she tiptoed and navigated the dark room to find the door. However, she stepped on one of her squeaky toys and that woke Kanda up.

He looked around frantically and saw his 4 years old daughter hugging her sheet in the middle of the room. He walked to the wall and switched on the light. Little Yunalee blinked a couple of times before hanging her head in shame.

"I'm sorry papa. I wet the bed again."

Kanda began rubbing his face tiredly and kneel down at eye level with his daughter. "Yunalee, are you alright? Did anything happen to you?" She was silent as she looked at him, still shivering from something he had no idea of.

She has been waking up in the middle of the night, screaming sweating, crying and wetting her bed. He had looked it up in the library about this and thought that Yunalee was suffering from night terror.

He rubbed her head as he began leading her to the bathroom to get her washed up. He took off her gown and began testing the hot water before showering Yunalee.

The little girl was still shivering and it pained him to see that he can never help her with this. He kissed his daughter forehead as he looked her in the eyes.

"Will you tell papa what happened? Please Yuna..." He caressed her face. "Papa is sad that he can't help you."

At this, Yunalee began to sob as she hugged her father. "I saw papa died...like those Finders I saw in the white box with the cross on top. Papa never woke up no matter how much Yuna called."

Kanda was shocked after hearing this. She had the same dream as Lenalee used to have. When Lenalee was younger, she will tell him how she had dreamt seeing him dead. After that, the person who died in her dream began to increase. It was a dream she can never shake herself off and now, their daughter was having the same one.

He hugged his daughter closer to him, as if it will help take away her nightmares. His own daughter was scared of losing him. No wonder she had been so reluctant to see him leave for mission. She was scared that she will never be able to see him again.

After putting on clean cloth on her, he carried her and then put her on his bed. "You sleep with papa tonight, alright?" He smiled as he hugged her daughter closer to him as he began patting her back. "Everything will be alright." He whispered.

After that night, she will never leave his side. She will always be sticking to him like glue on paper and he thought that it will be a trouble when he starts leaving for mission.

He then decided to bring her out to town to see if it can relax her a bit. She enjoyed going to town with him and she had always made it known but due to his mission, it was impossible to find time to bring her out.

However, she does not seem that excited about it as she clutched his pants tightly in her little fists. She was not her usual self where she will normally run around exploring the place, chasing pigeons, and patting random dogs much to his dismay when she wiped her hands on him after that.

They walked around the place until they passed by a blacksmith shop. Yunalee stopped at her track. Kanda realized that she had stopped and followed her line of sight where she was looking at a small sword on top of the display case.

"It's a wakizashi. A smaller sword which is wore by a samurai together with the katana." The old blacksmith explained as he smiled.

An idea then struck Kanda. "I will like to have that sword then." The blacksmith nodded as he took the sword out and handed it to Kanda. Giving the sword a few swing, he then showed it to Yunalee.

"Yuna, this sword will protect you and I will like you to have it." He then took out his sword and showed it to her as well. "It's the same as papa's and it has protected me at all times and so, this sword will in turn, protect you as well."

The blacksmith watched the exchange worriedly. "Uhm, sir, I do not think it is wise to let the child carry a real sword."

Kanda then glared at him, asking him to shut up. The blacksmith felt as if himself was being stabbed by those piercing eyes as he retreated back into his shop quietly.

Yunalee then took the sword into her own hand and examined it before looking back at her papa.

"Will papa teach Yuna how to use it like how papa used it?" She asked.

Kanda ruffled her hair. "Of course. You are my daughter and you will learn the way of the sword."

Yuna began to smile as she hugged the sword closer to her. "Yuna will like to be as great in using the sword as papa one day and then, Yuna will protect papa with this sword."

Kanda's chest swelled with pride at hearing those words as he carried her back home.

* * *

><p>"Yuna will protect papa..."<p>

Slowly but surely, her eyes began to drift shut as memories of her father began to play in her mind of when he held her little hand tightly with his bigger one. It was warm and she felt protected.

"I miss you papa. Come home soon."


	8. Important and Beansprout

**Author's Note: **So how do you all think of the previous chapters? I tried to make Kanda less OOC but still, I really don't know how he will react having a child. Kanda may be bad tempered but he never really scold Lenalee and seems to be quite lenient to her. Don't you think?

Anyway, two short chapters combine again. Just wanted to put some chapter with Allen in it. And I will like your response in this…**Do you like seeing Kanda turn into a woman or little Yunalee get turn into an adult by a potion Komui did?** Do tell me in the review. I don't know which one is more fun to write.

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 8~<strong>

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Important**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

One thing she learnt about her papa and Uncle Allen was that they hated each other and yet, they are still friends?

It was weird. She has seen enough argument to know that once people argued, they will hate each other. Meaning, they will not see each other or speak to each other anymore. However, this does not apply to her papa and Uncle Allen as they seem to be having fun calling each other names?

She did not get it but one thing for sure, her papa still thinks that Uncle Allen as someone important to him as well.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Beansprout**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Uncle Allen moyashi..." She called. That stopped the white haired exorcist dead on his track. He whipped around so fast, she thought his neck will break.

"Wha-what did you just say, Yunalee?"

"Uncle Allen moyashi?" She repeated. That's how her papa called Uncle Allen. Moyashi means beansprout. White, thin and small.

Allen practically flew to her side as he narrowed his eyes on her. "Did your father teach you this?"

"No but papa always called Uncle Allen that."

_**To Be Continue**_


	9. Request

**Author's Note:** Thought of making this chapter for fun. Allen just hate being called moyashi and he just did not want Yunalee to call him that as well. And I will like to tell you all that **I will be changing the rating to this chapter soon. There's one chapter with some 'lime' in it. Nothing much though but it is implied. Is it alright with you all? Or else, I will write it in another individual story.** Anyway, enjoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 9**

**Request**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Allen rubbed his face in frustration. Lavi had warned him that kid can practically pick up anything an adult said. Yunalee might have just picked up her father way of calling him.

"But I don't even like being call moyashi. It's all Kanda's fault." He whined and marched into the cafeteria. He was going to head to the counter when he saw Yunalee eating alone. He made a detour and headed over to her.

"Yunalee, I will like to talk to you about something."

The little girl perked her head up and began giving him all the attention she got. To her, it seems like he was about to say something important. 'Wonder what Uncle Allen wants?'

"Yunalee, can you not call me moyashi again? I really don't like that name." He sighed. 'There, I have said it.'

Yunalee looked at him as if he had grown another head as she licked the chocolate off her spoon. "But Yuna like moyashi. They are tasty and crunchy and when papa bite hard enough, Yuna can hear it crunch."

Mentally, Allen can see Kanda chewing his head off with a crunch. Allen chuckled sadly. 'There's no changing her mind then.'

"Well, if Uncle Allen wants Yuna to stop calling Uncle Allen moyashi then can Uncle Allen bring Yuna to town?"

Allen's eyes practically lit up at the easy request. "Sure thing."

_**To Be Continue**_


	10. Charming

**Author's Note:** Keke, Allen and Yunalee going to town together. I had fun writing this chapter. It might get a little confusing but oh well, you have to excuse me for my limited vocabulary. More and more, I'm begining to like Yunalee. I can always picture her in my mind and how she interacts with other people and I just love papa Kanda. He can be so cuddly sometime when fussing over his daughter.

Anyway, drew a KandaXLenalee art today. You can check it out at my deviantart account.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 10**

**Charming**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was hard convincing Komui to let them out into the town as the older man insisted on following or sending Komurin to accompany them and outright barring the little girl from venturing outside.

"How did your father ever go out with you with Komui hanging around you like that?" He asked Yunalee as the little girl skipped happily.

"Easy. Papa just threatened to slice Uncle Komui up."

Allen looked at the smiling girl, thinking something must be wrong with her, smiling so easily when talking about slicing people.

'What has Kanda do to you, Yunalee? I wonder what your mother has to say about this.'

They arrived in town and Allen just followed the little girl since she was the one requested to be here and she seemed to know where she was heading.

They stopped in front of a clothing store but Yunalee just stood there looking at a white children dress behind the shop window. Allen looked at it as well and wondered if she wanted it.

"Yunalee, do you want this dress?" He asked but the little girl shook her head. He knew a lie when he saw one and so, he took her hand and began leading her inside.

Allen began asking the attendant for the dress at the window and when the attendant was back with the article, the white haired exorcist coaxed the little girl to try it on.

"It's not necessary you have to buy it. Just have a try and see how it looks."

Yunalee held the dress in her tiny hand and nodded to him. "Alright but don't tell papa about this."

"Did your father say you are not allowed to wear this?" He was shocked that Kanda would be so strict and controlling about what his daughter wear. 'I will have to knock him for this. This is unbelievable. The poor girl had been wearing nothing but a white shirt and black pants when she can be wearing the most beautiful dress. She had always been wearing what her father wears.'

Yunalee shook her head and began hugging the dress tightly. "No, papa did not say Yuna cannot wear a dress. Yuna just thought it is weird that Yuna has this feeling of trying on this dress. It looks pretty. Yuna just don't want papa to think I'm weird for wanting to try this."

The white haired exorcist begin shaking his head. 'The little girl has been around men for so long she didn't even know it is normal for a little girl to wear a dress. It's time to encourage her.'

Allen placed both his hands on her shoulder and began encouraging her. "Yunalee, just go and try on this dress and see how you look in it."

The little girl nodded and headed behind the screen. He walked around the shop for some time, waiting for her before Yunalee poked her head out from the curtain and looked at him worriedly.

"Uncle Allen, promise Yuna that you would not laugh when you see Yuna."

Allen chuckled and beckoned her to come out. "Alright, I promise. Now, let's see how you look."

The little girl stepped out and blushed lightly. Allen was at a loss of words. She must have been the cutest little girl he had ever seen. Her hair was let down and to him; she looked a lot like a younger Lenalee.

'I wonder if this is the reason why Kanda and Komui developed daughter and niece complex.'

"Is Yuna ugly?" She asked him when he did not say anything about her dress.

Allen shook his head and began reassuring her that she looked really beautiful. "Let me buy you this dress since you looked so beautiful in it." He took her hand and placed a kiss on it. The little girl blushed more at the gesture.

"Uncle Allen looked like the Prince Charming from Cinderella." The little girl said and Allen just chuckled lightly.

"Then Uncle Allen will be little Princess Yuna, Prince Charming then."

Her eyes widened and she smiled happily. "Will you come pick me up in a white horse?"

"Well, I will if your father and uncle do not kill me first."

Both of them laughed as they exited the store. She held the package to her chest and began thinking if her father will like it.

'Yuna can't wait to show papa this dress and Yuna's Prince Charming as well.'

Suddenly, both Kanda and Komui's eye began to twitch.

_**To Be Continue**_

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**


	11. Answer

**Author's Note: **Wakaka, little Yunalee is a curious little girl. XD This chapter is just for fun and I will like to tell you all that my exam is coming soon. If you see me not updating, then you will know that I'm having my exam now and updating will be very slow. I just hope that I will not have a writer's block though. I'm open for suggestion on what to write so you can tell me what you want to see. Now I'm collecting some story that I want to write in here. Anyway, enjoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 11**

**Answer**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

With her toiletries tucked neatly in her little wooden basket, Yunalee headed to the bath house when she spotted Uncle Allen and Uncle Lavi heading there as well. Quickly, she moved behind them and sneaked into the man public bath with them.

Both the exorcists were ignorant of being followed by the little girl as they headed to the locker to put their cloth into it and began stripping.

"So Allen, how about we go to this place after...wah...YU-CHAN!" Lavi shouted when he saw Yunalee who was stripping her own cloth. He covered himself quickly. 'If Yu saw us like this with his daughter...' He gulped in fear for once.

Allen was panicking as well and began stopping her from taking off her pants. "Yunalee, what are you doing?"

"Bath with Uncle Allen and Uncle Lavi of course like how Yuna and papa used to do." She spoke like it was a common thing.

Both of them can just see Kanda's murderous face when he learnt of this. They are so going to be mince meat. They can just feel Mugen on their necks, slicing them up.

Instantly, Lavi kneeled down at eye level with Yunalee and began explaining. "Yu-chan, you can only bath with your papa. It's not right to bath with other men."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

'So innocent.' Was the only thing that went through their minds.

"Uhm, how about you ask your papa that?" Allen offered.

"Why?" She asked again.

'It's the children never ending why question. This is tough.' Lavi began scratching his head to think of a way to answer this in a way that will stop her from asking.

"Because only papa will know the answer to it."

"Why?"

Lavi was at a loss. Allen began convincing the little girl to find Miranda or the others to bath with.

However, Yunalee was not happy with the decision. Everyone looked so fishy and seemed to be hiding something from her, including her papa. Her father still hadn't answered her what was that between his legs and why she can't have one.

"Everyone is hiding something from Yuna and Yuna don't like it. Yuna is not a baby anymore. Stop treating Yuna as if Yuna don't understand." She stomped her foot, frustrated about all of it.

Allen and Lavi were confused about what she was talking about all of a sudden. She seemed so mad and frustrated about it.

Just then, someone patted her head just like papa used to and she looked up into the gentle eyes of her grandpa.

"Grandpa Tiedoll?"

The old man smiled as he looked down at her. "What's seemed to be troubling you, Yu-chan?"

"Yuna wanted to know what papa and everyone is hiding. Papa wouldn't tell me what that thing was hanging between his legs and why Yuna doesn't have one."

Both Allen and Lavi snorted, trying to smother their laughter behind their hands. It was just too funny and they couldn't stop imagining the look of horror on Kanda's face when his sweet little Yuna asked him that question.

:Lavi gave a mental thumb-up to Yuna for that. 'Way to go my little apprentice.'

The general began coughing to clear the awkwardness away as he began explaining to Yunalee slowly. "You see Yunalee, your daddy is a man and you are a girl and so there are certain things that differentiate you and your daddy."

The two exorcists began to shake their head thinking that Yunalee wouldn't buy that sort of explanation when suddenly she began nodding her head in understanding. Allen and Lavi gasped at their wrong assumption.

'She's so easily handled.' Both of them thought.

"So, Yuna won't be able to be like papa?" She asked, a little sad.

"No Yu-chan, but you will be greater than your daddy and no matter how, your daddy will love you just the way you are." Tiedoll began hugging her. "Yu-chan, you are just too cute for my own good. As expected of my granddaughter."

"Grandpa Tiedoll, your moustache tickles. Stop it..." She giggled as the old general began tickling her with his beard and his mop of a hair.

"Come Yu-chan, let me wash your hair for you. Your daddy used to enjoy it and I think you will as well."

"Really? Alright." Yunalee smiled as her grandpa lead her into the bathhouse.

Allen and Lavi sighed in relieve. "Luckily General Tiedoll was here to handle it."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to know what Kanda might do to us if he knew what we did to Yu-chan."

Both of them began thinking of swords, slicing and lots of their bloods being shed in the process. Oh yes, it was something they will try to avoid at all cost.

Suddenly, someone strangled them from behind. They tried to break free when they heard Komui's voice speaking beside their ears.

"And what did I hear you say about Yunalee-chan?"

They gulped as they looked at each other. Doom was written all over their face.

_**To Be Continue**_


	12. Loneliness

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of update. I have been busy with test, being outstation and having a pregnant hamster. XD Well, I think update will be very slow from now on. I will update once a week. My final exam is coming soon. After that, I will go back to posting daily. Thank you everyone for your reviews.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 12**

**Loneliness**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kanda began to think of how his daughter was doing. Is she eating well and did she cover herself nice and warm during the night? He wondered if she was alright by herself. He knew how much she disliked having her Uncle Komui taking care of her.

'Figures...' He smiled at the memory of Yunalee's face when Komui began giving her his 'undivided attention' just like how he used to give to Lenalee.

It has been 5 years since that day when he became a father. Things were hard at first but he never regretted it. If given the chance, he will not hesitate to do it again. Having Yunalee with him was the best thing that has ever happened to him after what happened to Lenalee.

'Lenalee, if you could just see our daughter now. She acted too much like me. So serious and stubborn at times. I wish you can be here to teach her how to become more like you as well. People are beginning to wonder if she was my clone.' He chuckled to himself at that thought.

It was no mistake that Yunalee looked exactly like her father. The uniform, the sword, the ponytail, the serious personality and those black eyes.

'Now I know how you feel when you are facing me back then and I wish that our daughter will not end up just like me. I will want her to have friends which she can talk to freely and to have a life like any normal child.'

As he looked out at the city of France, he began to remember the time where he and Lenalee had a mission together and where they had confessed their love for each other. It was a beautiful city and he hoped to bring Yunalee here one day as well. Afterall this was the place where his lonely existence began to change for the better.

'I miss the both of you very much.'

As he was observing the street below, he spotted two akumas wandering around the area. He smirked and rushed over to his enemies.

'Seems like I will be able to go back home soon. Let's get this over with.'

**_To Be Continue_**


	13. Amuse

**Author's Note: **Woot, an update and D-Gray man chapter 210 is out in Chinese. I can tell you that this chapter is seriously funny and lot of Kanda action. I'm enjoying that chapter very much. Kanda just looked so pretty there. Every men and women want a piece of him. Alright, enough of my ranting. Enjoy the story.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 13 **

**Amused**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Yunalee-chan, your father will be arriving in 10 minutes."

As soon as she heard her uncle's voice from her golem signalling the arrival of her father, she put the book back onto the shelf and began running out of the library to the Ark gate.

As she was heading to meet her father, she saw Uncle Lavi and Uncle Allen in front of her. She stopped behind them when they began to turn their heads towards the sound of her running footsteps.

"Yu-chan! Are you going to meet your father?" Lavi asked her.

She nodded her head in affirmation and began to set out to her destination when Uncle Allen stopped her. He picked her up as he set her down on his arm.

"Come on, let's go meet your dad. It's been so long since I saw him. We never get mission together these days. I bet he planned the whole thing. I know how much he hated me but seriously, it has to stop."

Yunalee nodded her head, agreeing with him. However, deep inside of her, she enjoyed looking at his papa arguing with Uncle Allen as well. It was funny to see her papa get so worked up and she wondered if it was bad to enjoy it.

They were standing behind the line when the Ark gate began to glow and Kanda stepped out of the light. He was smiling happily thinking that Yunalee will be there. However, his smile faltered when he saw Lavi and Allen with his Yunalee in his arm standing there instead.

He can feel his anger rising as he stomped his way towards them. "Moyashi, why are you carrying my daughter?"

Allen was offended when he had said that, as if he was doing something inappropriate with the child. "Excuse me, bakanda but there's nothing wrong with carrying Yunalee. I know she is your daughter but don't go saying stuff like that as if I have done something bad to her. Your little daughter complex is seriously getting out of hand. You must have picked it up from Komui-san."

"Why you little moyashi. I will skin you up nicely."

"Bring it on, bakanda..."

Lavi instantly took Yunalee away as both of the adults began pulling at each others' face and calling each other name before a fight ensues.

"They never change, do they, Yunalee?" Lavi smiled as he looked down at the little girl.

"No but that's how they are. Though they are fighting, they deeply cared for each other as well. If not, papa wouldn't bother arguing with Uncle Allen." She smiled up at him.

Lavi was astounded by her words. True, if Kanda did not care, he will never bother to even start a fight with Allen. 'It is Kanda's strange way of showing to people that he cares, in his own weird way.'

"However, Yuna think it is amusing seeing papa get so worked up with Uncle Allen."

Somehow, Lavi has to agree with Yunalee. It is amusing seeing them get at each other necks though. That is why he enjoyed calling Kanda by his first name. He just can't stop annoying the swordsman because it was just that much fun in provoking him.

_**To Be Continue**_


	14. Challenge

**Author's Note: **Alright. Back to updating again. XD Thanks for all the previous reviews. I'm happy to see all of you enjoying this. I will be updating this daily if I did not procrastinate with it. I have thought of a nice plot for the upcoming chapters. Anyway, enjoy reading.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 14**

**Challenge**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lavi smiled as he began showing Yunalee how to read in other language. The little girl has been a keen learner. She loved hearing stories from other countries and she will always be sitting in the library with a book in hand. However, she needed the help of her Uncle Lavi to help read it for her.

"What does this one say?"

"Let's see, it says that the universe is made up of ..."

Just then, Komui appeared suddenly behind them and began intercepting Lavi's words. "Well Yunalee-chan, let Uncle Komui read this for you. I can teach you anything in this world because Uncle Komui is the smartest guy around here."

Lavi snorted at the proclamation. "For once you are wrong Komui. The smartest guy around here should be me. I'm Bookman junior and that's nothing that I wouldn't know of."

Both of the men began glaring dagger at each other and started arguing on who was the smartest. Yunalee watched this exchange and she had enough of it.

"Uncle Komui and Uncle Lavi is not the smartest. Yuna's papa is the smartest of them all." She said.

Komui and Lavi stopped their banter and looked at her. They snorted together and then began laughing out loud. "Kanda, smart? Those two words can't even be put in the same sentence."

Yunalee frowned and stood on her feet, looking angrily at the two men. "Come, let's go see papa. Papa will prove to Uncle Lavi and Uncle Komui that he is the smartest."

The little girl dragged them to the dojo where Kanda was training and when they arrived there, the little girl had told her papa about what happened.

Kanda was furious at first but when Komui and Lavi began insisting on a brain challenge. The swordsman gulped but when along with it so that he will not embarrass his little girl in front of them.

It did not take long for Kanda to be defeated by both of them as he had to admit he was lacking at the brain department.

Yunalee could only watch on as her father had to admit he was the dumbest of them all. She walked away from them sadly.

_**To Be Continue**_

**Aw, poor Yunalee...It's hard knowing that your father is...dumb...XD Well, Hoshino sensei did say Kanda was the dumbest out of the four and he had shown it sometime as well. **


	15. Understanding

**Author's Note: **Haha, I'm currently writing on a new chapters for the upcoming event in this story. I do hope I can finish it. So many things to write and I need a beta seriously. If you spot any mistake, do tell me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 15**

**Understanding**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kanda chased after his daughter and began walking by her side. His eyes glanced at her once in awhile but Yunalee was unusually quiet. He gritted his teeth in frustration. 'Stupid Komui, stupid Lavi, stupid quizzes.' He looked at Yunalee again and saw the little angry pout she had with her. Immediately, he stopped in his track and kneeled in front of her.

"Yuna, I'm sorry that I'm not as smart as Lavi or Komui or anyone else. Although I know how to read but fighting is the only thing I'm ever good at. I wouldn't know that we are breathing oxygen or that plant takes in carbon whatever or that our ears have three bones in it. I'm not smart like everyone else. I'm just a dumb exorcist who only knows how to fight but Yuna, please don't hate me because of it." He closed his eyes and began thinking if Yuna really wanted a smart papa. He will hate himself for not picking up on his study when General Tiedoll had insisted on it back then.

Yunalee just looked at him and began shaking her head. "No papa. Why will Yuna hate papa?"

"Then why were you having those frown then?"

"I just don't like them calling papa dumb. Papa is always the smartest of them all because papa knew when Yuna needed a tummy rub or when papa knew Yuna was sad and needed a big hug or cook those soba noodles and..."

Not hearing the rest of what she was going to say, Kanda hugged her tightly. Nothing can describe how much he loved his little girl at that moment. She had loved him for all the little things he did and in her eyes, it was a lot to her.

"Papa loves you so much and I will like you to know that having Yuna was the smartest thing papa and mama ever did."

Yuna smiled and began looking at her father intently. Kanda knew he was in trouble when he saw that look.

"So how is Yuna made?" Little Yunalee asked innocently.

And suddenly, in that moment, Kanda had to admit that he felt like the stupidest men on Earth to even triggering her in venturing into the 'forbidden' subject. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

_**To Be Continue**_


	16. Dress

**Author's Note: **Finally, Yunalee showed her papa her new dress. XD I'm still writing the next chapter. If I did not update the next day, meaning I haven't finish writing it. I will like to apologize in advance for that.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 16**

**Dress**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yunalee fidgeted as she waited for her dad to walk into the room. She sat there on the bed with her new dress, swinging her feet back and forth. She wondered what her father will think about her dress. Will he like it or not?

"What is taking papa so long?" She wondered. He had asked her to go to bed first since he had something to do.

"Papa must be sneaking into the kitchen for some soba..." She huffed angrily and was about to find her father when the door opened.

Kanda blinked once then twice as he looked at her daughter. Yunalee waited for her father to response but all he did was looked at her silently.

"What do you think, papa? Does Yuna look nice in this?"

The swordsman smiled as he remembered something from a long time ago when Lenalee had waited in his room to show him the dress she had gotten from Komui. It was at that moment that he realized that Lenalee was a girl. It was not that he didn't know but he never really put it to mind.

Lenalee had looked so beautiful and cute in that dress that he did not know how to response other than his trademark 'cheh'. He remembered the disappointment in her face when he had not commented anything on it. He had regretted doing it. He wanted so much to tell her she looked beautiful in that dress and that he had no words to describe it.

Snapping out of his thought, he then patted his daughter's head and looked her in the eyes.

"You look so beautiful in this dress, my little princess."

"Really, papa?"

"Yes, you look really cute in it. Did Komui buy it for you?"

"No papa. It was Uncle Allen who bought it for me. He's Yuna's Prince Charming.

Kanda's heart broke as he heard what she said. "Allen...Prince Charming?" In his mind, he could see Allen laughing evilly as he took his little girl away in a white horse. "That's it. He's so dead!" He rushed out of his room with his sword in his hand.

"Papa...Where you going?" Yunalee huffed angrily again and started chasing after her father. 'Uncle Allen is going to hurt real bad tonight.'

_**To Be Continue**_


	17. Paranoid

**Author's Note: **I have decided to recycle some part of the scraped story into this chapter. I wanted to write more angst type story but alas, I'm not that good in it. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for everyone review.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 17**

**Paranoid**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"What happened to you, Allen?" Lavi asked as he scrutinized his bruised face.

"It's all Bakanda's fault. He and his daughter complex. He's just too paranoid when it comes to Yunalee." Allen complained angrily as he nursed his swollen cheek.

Just then, a knuckle landed upon the white haired exorcist's head. Lavi looked up and saw Kanda angrily fuming as he cracked his knuckles. His face was equally bruised as Allen. "You were planning on whisking my daughter away isn't it, beansprout!"

"Seriously for the last time, don't call me beansprout and I do not even understand what you are talking about."

"You think I'm buying your crap!" Both of them began snarling at each other and a new fight ensues.

Yunalee stood beside Lavi and shook her head. "Yuna think this is stupid."

"Well, Yu-chan, your father is just worry about you being taken away that's all."

"Yuna won't go anywhere. Why is papa afraid?"

Lavi sighed and began remembering the time when the Central got to know about Yunalee's birth. "It happened a long time ago."

* * *

><p><em>5 Years Ago<em>

As the Central got to know about the origin of Yunalee, everyone was devastated when they decided to take Yunalee away for observation. Kanda nearly killed the people from Central if it hadn't been for the CROW. The Science Division tried to present the data they had on the baby to appease the Central's curiosity on the child.

However, the Central was only half satisfy with the data and put some of their men to have a better observation on the child. Kanda imprisoned in order to stop him from interfering with their test. All the swordsman could do was to pray and watch as the day goes by in his cell's window.

When they came up with nothing as well on the child, only then they agree to leave Yunalee's case alone. When Kanda was released from his imprisonment, he was heartbroken when he saw his child again. She was thin and pale and not even a single cry was heard from her. All she did was look at them as if uninterested of what was happening around her.

Kanda cried for his child and what she has to go through. He knew very well the feeling of being experimented on, being observed like a lab rat. He would never have thought that his child will be going through the same treatment as he had. He thought he was able to protect her from all this.

'_I'm so sorry...' _He had repeatedly said as he took her into the infirmary for the head nurse to take a look at his child. For as long as the child stayed in the infirmary, he stayed there as well. And when the child was released, he took care of her and never left her side. Waking up in the middle of the night taking care of her needs, feeding her, changing her diaper, and calming her down with his own lullaby.

No one has ever seen him looking so haggard. He barely leave his room for meals and only leaving it when he needed more milk for Yunalee or he has to relieve himself. Everyone thought that he has lost it; that what Central has done to poor Yunalee was his breaking point.

Allen has never seen Kanda looking so defeated. He was always so sharp and alert, not this shell of a man he once was. He finally had enough of what Kanda was becoming and marched into his room to teach him a lesson. He moved to the crib and took Yunalee away from him.

Instantly, Kanda stood up, trying to take Yunalee back. "Give her back."

"Look at yourself Kanda. Do you even know what you are doing anymore?"

Kanda did not answer him as he tried harder to take her back. Allen juggled Yunalee in one arm and then hit Kanda hard across the face with his other hand. "Yunalee will not like to see you like this. A soulless father who doesn't even know that he is killing himself slowly. The Kanda I know is better that that. You are only going to hurt this child more if you continue on like this. Show her how much of a fighter you are. Make her be proud of you. I know Yunalee deserve better."

As Kanda listened to Allen's word, he snapped out of his trance. Allen was right. He was not being himself. All he wanted was not to be apart from Yunalee again but he had lost himself due to the fear of losing her. He got up and thanked Allen for snapping him out of it. He vowed to be a better father from that day on because Yunalee deserved better.

* * *

><p>Lavi sighed as he finished the story behind Kanda's paranoia on having Yunalee taken away. "And so, I can't really fault your father for having a daughter complex over you though. He has been through a lot."<p>

Yunalee looked up sadly at her father and began running to him. Kanda was still arguing with Allen when he felt something grabbed onto his pant leg. He looked down and saw Yunalee hugging his legs tightly.

"Yuna promised to never leave papa ever."

Kanda patted her head and smiled. "You promise?"

"Yes." She said with gusto and smiled. "Yuna is going to stick to papa like glue. Sticky, sticky."

Allen sighed in relief as he was glad that everything was over. "Jeez, I wonder how long this bruise gonna last. I can't eat a single meal properly."

Lavi chuckled. "You should be glad that Yunalee stopped her papa from killing ya. Doesn't it seemed like just yesterday when Lenalee had stopped Kanda from killing you. How time flies..."

Allen nodded as he remembered his first day in the Order when Lenalee had come to the rescue. "Yeah... I really miss having Lenalee here. The Order was not the same when she's not around. I just hope that she will be released from the crystal soon. Her family is waiting for her."

"Yeah." Lavi agreed as he too missed her presence in the Order.

_**To Be Continue**_


	18. Cooking

**Author's Note:** Cooking with Kanda. What better way to spend the time. Anyway, this is the beginning of a new 'arc' in this story. XD

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 14**

**Cooking**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yunalee sat patiently on her stool as she watched her papa prepare his favourite food, soba. Once in awhile, they will head into the kitchen, with Uncle Jerry's permission, to make soba noodle. Though she did not share half the love for soba, she will always enjoy looking at him prepare it. His face will take on a serious look and intensity as he kneads the flour together.

She enjoyed the time spend with him. He will always glance at her as he explained what the next step should be to make the perfect and mouth watering soba.

He had once told her that she had taken her mother's side of food choices but still, he will never fail to ask her to try soba sometime.

As Kanda kneaded the flour, he glanced at Yunalee from time to time to see what she was doing. He smiled when he saw her smiling at him. Taking one of his flour laden fingers, he swiped it across her cheek.

Yunalee was not expecting it and so, she just sat there stunned before getting down on her stool and pushed at her papa. "You are so sneaky papa." She hugged his legs tightly and wiped her face on his pants to get even. However, Kanda had more ammo on his hands as he kneeled and began rubbing his hands on her face.

Yunalee squirmed and grabbed at her father's face as well. "Stop papa. You are making Yuna ugly with flour."

Kanda chuckled as he began kissing her forehead. "I do not mind at all because papa will always love Yuna no matter what she becomes."

Yunalee smiled as she began pinching her father's cheek. "Yuna loves papa as well so don't be naughty, papa."

He nodded and then sat her on the stool as he began kneading the dough again. "Yuna, you will have to try papa's soba alright? This time, it will be the best one yet."

"Alright papa." Even though she didn't like soba that much but she will try it for her papa in order to put that smile on his face.

_**To Be Continue**_


	19. Tears

**Author's Note:** The starting of a new arc. Don't kill me if for this though. I always wonder if Kanda's seal will weaken over time. It will be very sad to see him go. I will post a longer chapter tomorrow cause it is my birthday! XD Anyway, enjoy the read.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 19**

**Tears**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Yunalee tried to finish the soba noodle but it was just not to her liking but she did not want to disappoint her papa. She looked at him to gauge his reaction but all she got was him looking at her, waiting for her to finish it.

She wanted so much to just put the soba noodle away but it would just make her father even sadder. She knew he wouldn't scold her or anything but just looking at his disappointed face was enough to break her little heart.

'Oh papa, why can't you love chocolate cake instead.' She thought.

Kanda looked at his daughter intensely. He sighed mentally when he knew his daughter did not enjoy the soba that he made.

'Oh Yuna, how come you do not share my love for soba instead.' He thought. Yunalee began putting more soba into her mouth but he stopped her instead.

"It's alright Yuna. You can stop. Papa won't force you to finish it."

Yunalee nodded and began sighing in relief. 'Thank you papa. Yuna really cannot take it anymore.'

Kanda began taking the bowl of unfinished soba away when he began feeling pain at his left shoulder. The pain began to intensify and he dropped the bowl in his hands. He clutched at his shoulder and tried to muffle his cry. He did not know what was happening to him. This was a first.

'Is my seal weakening?' He began to wonder as he dropped to his side.

"PAPA!" Yunalee ran to her father's side and began shaking him. "Papa, what happened? Are you alright? Don't scare Yuna."

Her father tried to say something but no words can pass through his lips. He wanted so much to have Yunalee out of here so that she would not be seeing him like this. The fear in her eyes was just too much to take. He just wanted to comfort her now.

"Papa, please be alright. I'm sorry papa. Yuna promise to eat all the soba noodles that papa make. Please, just be alright papa."

The last thing Kanda saw before everything went dark was Yuna's tear-streaked face.

_**To Be Continue**_

__**Poor Yunalee...**


	20. Voyage dans le temps: 1

**Author's Note: **5 pages for this chapter. Longest chapter in this story. LOL. Quite rush in some part but oh well, I hope it's ok. Enjoy reading.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 20**

**Voyage dans le temps**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It has been days since Kanda entered a comatose state. Everyone in the Science department was at a lost on what to do. They tried contacting the Asian branch regarding his condition and Bak had told them that his regenerative seal was already at its limit. They will need to find a way to preserve the remaining life he has.

Little Yunalee was devastated to see her father like this. She sat silently by him, trying hard not to cry and be strong for him. 'Papa will wake up soon.' She told herself.

The head nurse saw this and began asking Allen and Lavi to bring her somewhere so that she wouldn't coop herself in the ward all day in order to get some fresh air.

And thus, Allen and Lavi carried her and took her around the headquarters. She was silent throughout the walk and both of them were worried.

"Don't worry Yu-chan. Your papa is stronger than this. He will wake up soon. He just needed some rest that's all. He's a super papa and so he needed a super sleep as well." Lavi explained but it did not cheer the little girl one bit. Looking at the little girl long flowing black hair, he thought of changing the topic into something less sombre. "Will you like me to tie your hair up for you? You must be feeling quite hot with all those hair behind your back."

Yunalee shook her head. "No, Yuna will wait for papa to tie it up for Yuna. Papa will wake up and tie it for Yuna. He will. Papa is good in tying Yuna's hair." She sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

"Yunalee, I don't think your papa will like to see you like this. He might be sad knowing you are so upset. Come on, cheer up, just for your papa." Allen tried to persuade. The little girl looked at him and nodded. She tried to smile but then the smile did not last. It was just hard to smile in a situation like this.

'This feeling is awful.' She thought. She wanted so much to cry but crying is for the weak her father had always said. 'Papa...I miss you already.'

Both of the exorcists were equally sad for his fellow comrade and friend. Kanda was a friend no matter how much he had threatened them or beat them up. They have a certain bond that only they can understand.

Suddenly as they were walking, they heard sound coming from a door they just passed. Both of them looked at each other and agreed to see what it was. They opened the door and found that it was one of those Science Department storage room. The sound got louder as they got closer to the source.

When they reach it, they looked at the contraption for a long time. It looked like a sauna room. When they opened the door to the room, they were shocked to find that it was really a sauna.

"What has the Science Department been doing? Seriously, a sauna?" Allen was baffled. Why did they build it and deposit it here anyway.

Lavi was looking at the source of the noise which was the heater. "Well, we found the source of the noise. Seems like it suddenly turned on."

Just when they were about to exit the room, the floor began to shake and both of them got thrown back onto the seat.

"What is happening Lavi? Did you push something you shouldn't?" Allen hugged little Yunalee tightly as the room began to shake more violently.

"How am I supposed to know? I did not do anything. This thing just moved on its own." Lavi held onto the seat for dear life. "I think I might get sick if it doesn't stop soon." His face began to turn green.

"Ahhh, you better don't throw up here." Allen warned.

Suddenly, the whole room stop shaking and both of them were relieved that they are still in one piece.

"We better get out of here before this stupid thing start doing mumbo jumbo again, Allen." Lavi opened the door quick as lightning but stopped when he saw what was outside.

Allen knocked onto him and began berating him for stopping suddenly. "What is wrong with you Lavi? Don't stop all of a sudden." Allen peeked from behind Lavi's shoulder and his eyes widened in shock as well. "What happened?"

They were no longer in the storage room but in the Science Department workshop. Everyone from the Science Department including the Chief Officer, Komui Lee was standing right in front of them.

"Did we just teleport or something?" Lavi began to question.

Komui who was standing there speechless began walking to them and asking the red head a question. "How old are you now, Lavi?"

Lavi looked at him as if he was crazy and began answering him. When Komui heard his answer, he jumped up and down with joy.

"It worked! It worked. I told you that my invention will work. This is a break through. I, Komui Lee has finally created something which is humanly impossible."

Allen and Lavi looked at him as if he was mad. "Well, this teleporter is not much of an achievement compared to the Ark isn't it?"

Komui looked at them with an evil glean in his eyes. "And that's where you are wrong. It is not just a teleporter. It is my latest invention. This here is a time traveller, Komurin Time!"

Both of the exorcist blinked once then twice as the information they have just received began to sink in. "WHAT!"

"Oh yes. Both of you have travelled 5 years back into the past." Komui began laughing evilly while his subordinates began mumbling about him going crazy again.

Little Yunalee gasped and began running back to the contraption. "No, Yuna must go back. Papa may need Yuna. Yuna needed to go see papa."

Everyone looked at her and Komui began adjusting his glasses to see her more closely. The little girl looked so much like his little sister, Lenalee. 'Could it be...'

"LENALEE!" He screamed and began running to the little girl before Allen and Lavi grabbed hold of him.

"Komui-san, this is not Lenalee. It is Lenalee and Kanda's daughter Yunalee." Both of them began explaining to him about the future.

Komui stopped and began crying out loud. "Does this mean my poor little sister is not awake from her slumber yet? LENALEE..." He wailed and began stalking over to the time machine. "I must go back in time to change everything but first, I needed to stop her from being with Kanda."

At those words, Yunalee ran over and hugged her uncle's leg. "Please no, Uncle Komui. Papa loved mama very much. Why did Uncle Komui wants to stop papa from being with mama?"

The Chief Officer looked at the little girl and his mouth began to waver. "I can't take it anymore. YUNALEE-CHAN! You are just as cute as your mom." He began crush-hugging her. The little girl however did not squirm away as her uncle hugged her. "Alright, I have decided to allow Kanda to be with my sister for Yunalee's sake."

Allen and Lavi looked at the scene and their minds began clicking. "So was this the reason why Komui suddenly gave in on allowing Kanda to be with Lenalee? When we came back from the mission, he was all goody-goody with Kanda all of a sudden. I thought it was weird at first but now thinking about it, this event of us coming here to the past might have triggered it. It is because of seeing how cute little Yunalee is in the future that Komui has a change of mind." Allen said.

Lavi nodded and began theorizing. "Does this mean it is fated for us to have come back to the past?"

"Maybe but for how long are we going to be staying here?" Allen wondered.

Johnny walked over to them and answered his question. "Well, the time machine required a large amount of energy. It took about a month for us to charge this thing up but when Komui was about to use it just now, the time machine suddenly began activating and both of you appeared. The time machine will now need another month for it to be fully charge."

Both Allen and Lavi began gasping and realized something. "I remember it now. During that time, we were sent off from mission to mission nonstop for a month. I will always remember those days. It was the most suffering and tiring month ever." Allen began shaking in fear and Lavi agreed with him.

Komui smiled and nodded to them. "And it is decided then. Allen and Lavi will be send on various missions for a month so to avoid their past selves from seeing their future selves here in the past."

'How cruel.' Both of them thought as they slouched onto the ground in defeat.

"What is all that noise? Are you trying to disturb my little Yuna?"

Everyone winced and turned their head to the source of that voice. Yunalee's eyes widened as she smiled happily.

"Pa..." Before she could finish her sentence, Komui clasped her mouth.

"Yo Kanda. How are you doing today?" Komui intervene.

"Huh?" It was too suspicious. Normally Komui will be all over him saying that Lenalee is not for him and that he had seduced her little sister into being with him and stuff. He narrowed his eyes on them and then to the little girl in Komui's arms. "And who is that child you are holding?"

Allen looked at Kanda and then back at Komui. 'Oh great, will Kanda realize that she is his daughter?'

Komui straightened up and began clearing his throat. "Well, this is my distant relative Rin from China. She came here for a visit. "

Kanda did not take his eyes off from the little girl as he scrutinized her. When he found nothing was wrong, his eyes then switched to Allen and Lavi. "I thought both of you have left for a mission this morning. Why are you here?"

Both of them began sweating profusely. "Uhm, well you see. We finished our mission early and got back as soon as possible."

Kanda looked at them for a long time as well. Seems like everything was out of place today. "Both of you better not slack off on your mission and don't make any more noise. My little daughter is trying to sleep." He began lecturing them as he patted the bundle gently in his arms. Everyone smiled as they saw how gentle Kanda can be towards his daughter.

Yunalee saw this as well and her eyes began watering. 'Papa...'

The swordsman began walking away and everyone sighed in relieve. Komui began patting Yunalee and set her down. "Yunalee, I need you to do something for me. You mustn't let your papa know that you are his daughter. You might change the course of time by doing so. Bad things might happen if we play with time carelessly. So no matter how much you want to be with your father now, you need to resist and wait."

Yunalee nodded. "But, can Yuna still be with him? Yuna promise never to let papa know."

Komui smiled and began ruffling her hair. "Only if you start calling yourself Rin. Remember, not to let your father know about this."

The little girl nodded and began running out the entrance, following Kanda's footstep.

_**To Be Continue**_

**I always wanted to do a time travel fic. XD So I guess I found the opportunity now. You can suggest something you will like to see written here. If it's ok with the storyline, I might write it.**


	21. Voyage dans le temps: 2

**Author's Note:** Gosh, is hard writing two Yunalee XD I get confuse from time to time. I will like to ask all of you a question. What do you think of these latest chapters? Do you like it or not? Not much people response though so I'm guessing it is a no. LOL. Anyway, enjoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 21**

**Voyage dans le temps - 2**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The little girl followed the swordsman into the cafeteria. How it brings back memory on the day when her papa held her hand and took her here for the first time. It was odd however to see her papa taking her baby self to the cafeteria as well. She always thought that her first time there was when she was 3.

When she entered the cafeteria, everyone looked at her. She took a step back when she realized she became the center of attention again. Her eyes followed the back of her father. He was always there to hold her hand while leading her into the cafeteria. No one dare to scrutinize her when her papa was there. He make sure she feel comfortable when going into such crowded places but now, the papa in front of her is not her papa.

Just when she was about to run back to where her uncles' are, the intercom beeped and Komui's voice could be heard from everywhere.

"Attention everyone. There's a new addition in the Order today. A distant relative of mine, little Rin is here for a visit and so, I will like everyone to behave properly around the little girl. Do not frighten her, scare her or spook her in anyway. If anything happen to her, I WILL NOT FORGIVE ANY OF YOU. That is all. Enjoy."

After Komui's little speech, everyone began to resume their own activity knowing that the little girl was related to Komui. No one dare to confront Komui's wrath knowing that their Chief Officer has a complex which is completely unhealthy.

The little girl smiled as she began running to where her papa was. She followed him as he juggled his soba in one hand and the baby in another. The little girl giggled as she followed him to his seat.

"Hello." She said as she sat down in front of him. Kanda looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to be with Mr Kanda." She winced mentally at calling her father by his name.

"Huh? Be with me? I'm not that interesting. Just go back to Komui or something." He grunted and began eating his soba noodle.

Yunalee sat there looking as her father as he eats the noodle while patting the baby's back. Seeing the care he put into taking care of her back when she was a baby made Yunalee feels like having her own father pat her as well. She feels like crying remembering the condition of her father in the future.

'Yuna must not cry. Yuna must be strong.'

Kanda stopped his meal and looked at the little girl. "Do you like soba?" He asked her.

Yunalee looked up and shook her head. "No, Yu..." She retracted and then changed her way of speech. "No, Rin is not that fond of soba but Rin's papa loved it very much. He made his own soba noodles and will always ask Rin to try it. He taught Rin the best way on eating soba noodles and seeing him so happy makes Rin happy even if Rin don't like it that much."

Kanda smiled as he continued his meal. "Your father must be one heck of a guy to know how to enjoy soba."

Yunalee agreed. "Yeah, papa is the best in the world. Rin will give everything to have papa wake up again."

"What happened to him?" Kanda asked with interest.

Yunalee closed her eyes at the image of her father collapsing onto the floor, motionless. "They told Rin that, papa is tired and he needed to recharge but there was no way for papa to recharge again. Rin is afraid of losing papa."

Kanda slurped on his soba and then reached for the little girl's head. He patted her head just like he always did. "Your father will be alright soon. For someone who loves soba that much, he will be alright. Soba is actually very healthy even if everyone said it isn't."

The little girl smiled happily, feeling that she was somehow with her papa again, just like always.

"Even if you are related to Komui, you don't seem to be as annoying as him." He finished his soba and then began checking on his child. "Yuna..." He called but the baby did not give any response. "Yuna?"

"What's wrong?" Yunalee asked. She seemed concern as well. Did something happen to her?

He began touching the baby's forehead and found that she was burning. "Oh no..." He got up and rushed out of the cafeteria. Yunalee followed as well. He ran straight to the infirmary and began demanding the doctor to take a look at his child.

Yunalee looked on as she saw the worried face of her father. The way he panicked as he begged the doctor to save his little girl made Yunalee cried.

'_Papa..._'

_**To Be Continue**_


	22. Voyage dans le temps: 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of update. Due to the festive season, I'm on a holiday. Now I'm back. XD Anyway, enjoy.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 22**

**Voyage dans le temps - 3**

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kanda sat outside of the ward, waiting for his little girl to get better. He was not allowed to go in until the baby gets better. The nurses had told him that he was not going to make it any better if he was in there worrying about her.

Yunalee peeked from around the corner to see her papa still sitting outside the ward. He had been there for 2 days now. He did not eat anything and he seemed to be at a lost. She had never seen her father act this way before. He was always so strong in her eyes but looking at how he worried about her can make him seemed so weak. It makes her uncomfortable.

"Mr Kanda, little Yuna will get better. Rin knows she will." She said, trying to make him feel better with words.

Kanda smiled sadly at her. "I should have taken better care of her. How can I not know she was having a fever? What everyone said was right. I'm the worst father there ever is. I'm so sorry Yuna."

He lifted his knee to his chest and hid his face. Yunalee sat beside him as she felt his body shook with grief.

'Papa, Yuna will be fine. Papa don't have to worry so much. Yuna don't like seeing papa like this.'

* * *

><p>Allen and Lavi looked onto the pair as they sat side by side, waiting outside the ward.<p>

"I just don't like seeing both of them like this. It's just not like them at all." Allen said.

"Yeah, I rather have Yu pointing his sword angrily at me."

"Lavi, you are masochist."

"Ah Allen, don't say that. Anyway, let's just keep an eye on Yu-chan. With everything that has happened in the future, she might just make herself worst is she keeps it up like this. She had been there for 3 days now."

"Let's just pray that little baby Yunalee will be alright soon."

* * *

><p>4 days later, baby Yunalee was released from the ward. Kanda was relieved as he saw his child again. Allen and Lavi walked over to their Yunalee and began leading her away from there.<p>

"Where are you taking Yuna, Uncle Allen, Uncle Lavi?"

"Well, we think you need to get some rest. Your papa will be fine." Lavi explained.

Yunalee turned her head back and see her father cuddling her baby self happily. She wanted so much for her papa to hug her. Somehow, she felt jealous of her past self as her father was giving her all the attention.

She knew her father was actually giving her all the attention but it was not the same. She wanted her father to look at her and tell her everything will be alright. Thinking about her father current condition doesn't help either. She might be losing him if Uncle Komui and the other cannot find anything to help him. She just wanted to spend more time with her father.

'If papa is not here anymore, what will Yuna do?' She thought and began to cry.

Allen and Lavi stopped as they comforted her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen asked.

"Yuna...might not...see papa anymore...Yuna's scared..." She sobbed, as her body shook with fear.

Allen and Lavi hugged her tightly and began rubbing her back to sooth her. "Yunalee, your father won't go down that easily. He will be alright. Beside, Komui can do almost everything. When we get back home, your father will be waiting for you already."

They patted her back trying to comfort her as she was carried to her bed. She cried till she fall asleep as the nightmare she always had was now becoming a reality.


	23. Voyage dans le temps: 4

**Author's Note: **It's the new year in my area and I will like to wish everyone a very happy 2012. Hope this year will be great. Anyway, wanted to upload this quick before I go celebrate it with my family. If there's any mistake, I will like to say sorry in advance.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 23**

**Voyage dans le temps 4**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kanda sat on the bench outside of headquarter with baby Yunalee in his arms. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't stop crying until he brought her out. He cradled her in his arms as he rocked her back and forth.

The night air was cold and he only had on his thin cardigan and a sleeveless shirt underneath. He whispered gentle words to her as he caressed her tiny hand.

Taking care of her was exhausting as he had to juggle between mission and nursing her. Back then, he can never understand how people will want a something which will only eat, sleep, poop and eat again.

Only until having her did he know that the hardship in raising her was a joy in it itself. She will always giggle and smile at him when he picked her up from her crib and accompanied him as she sleep on his chest on a hot afternoon day.

He kissed her forehead as he took in the scent of her hair. It smelled of powder and well, baby smell. He laughed mentally at the word but nonetheless, it was a smell he will always remember. As he looked at his daughter, he wondered if she will be loved by everyone else as well. Will people scorn her for being a child out of wedlock? Will people view her differently because of the nature of her birth? He was worrying for her future as he held her tiny little hand.

Just then, he heard footsteps coming and stood up instantly to face the intruder. When he saw who it was, he relaxed and sat on the bench again.

"Gensui..." He said. Somehow, it was not surprising to see him here. The old man had a tendency to appear suddenly by his side to accompany him on gloomy days.

"May I hold Yuna-chan, Yu-kun?" It annoys him greatly when his gensui called him by that name but slowly, he was beginning to embrace it. It was a name he despised due to his past but it was it is what made him Yu Kanda, the fact that his daughter was named after him thus, he will tolerate it.

He handed the child to his gensui and then began popping his joint. He didn't realize that he was holding her for that long that his back was beginning to ache. The fact that Tiedoll came was somehow a blessing as he needed some time to rest.

"Yu-kun, you may rest on my shoulder if you want. I will take care of Yuna-chan in the mean time. Don't worry."

Somehow, he was not against his idea and slept on his shoulder. Having him here was pleasant. He remembered the time when Tiedoll had came to the Asian branch and took him away from that place. He had taught him other languages, showed him the world and always there for him when he needed it.

Now he understood what his gensui had always been doing since he first took him in. He was being a father to him and he was thankful that he was there. No matter how much the old man had proclaimed himself as his father; Kanda did not really take the man seriously. However, tonight, he will tell him how much it had meant to him.

"Father...Thank you for being there for me." There, he had said it.

General Tiedoll looked at his son as he blinked once then twice, not believing that he had heard it right.

"Yu-kun? Did you just..."

"Yes I did and don't try to rub it in." Kanda intercepted angrily.

The artist then hugged him close with his other arm and began crying manly tears. "I have been waiting for this for a long time. I'm glad that I am able to hear it. I'm so happy now my son." He then looked down at Yunalee and smiled. "My granddaughter..." He had said. "This is your grandpa Tiedoll. Will you like to learn how to draw?" He spoke to her gently. Kanda watched the exchange as he wished that Lenalee was here to see it.

After what seems like hour, Kanda carried Yunalee again as he bid his father farewell. But before they leave, the general had used Maker of Eden to create an identical bead bracelet as Kanda for Yunalee.

"May she be blessed with love." Tiedoll said as she put the bracelet onto her wrist.

Looking at the bracelet and the kind face of his father, Kanda knew that Yunalee will be loved. He just knew she will be alright.

**_To Be Continue_**


	24. Voyage dans le temps: 5

**Author's Note:** Alright. Really sorry for the lack of update. I have been travelling with my family and having my graduation trip with my coursemates. And then I fall sick. XD I hope I can update as frequently as possible.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 24**

**Voyage dans le temps 5**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kanda walked around as he showed his daughter around the place. He walked into the garden and began showing her the flowers and butterflies. His little baby girl giggled with delight, seeing the flying creatures and colourful flowers.

He looked around the place when he spotted the little girl that had accompanied him. She was sitting under his favourite spot under the tree, looking at the ground.

He walked over to her and sat beside her. "Thanks for being with me that day."

Yunalee looked up and smiled sadly at him. "You're welcome."

"Is there something wrong, Rin?"

Yunalee winced when he called her that but she took it in anyway. "Rin is worry about her papa. Rin want to go see him again so that papa can pat Rin's head and say he loves Rin once more."

Kanda sighed as he put his hand on top of the little girl's head. "You don't have to worry too much. I bet your father will be alright. I don't think he will want to leave such a nice little girl alone." He patted her head as he looked up into the sky. "I wouldn't leave my daughter even if I have to fight my way through the afterlife and back to the living. In order to be with her, I will stay alive as long as I can because I love her too much to leave her alone." He turned his head towards her and smiled. "I bet your father feels the same."

Yunalee smiled as she looked at her father, feeling like they were just having a normal conversation again. "Yes. Rin can't wait to see her papa again." She said as she looked at her father as he cuddled her past self lovingly. Knowing that her father loved her so much even when she was a baby was enough to make her happy.

**_To Be Continue_**


	25. Voyage dans le temps: 6

**Author's Note:** Urgh. So sorry for the lack of update. Been having writer's block and Chinese New Year with a swollen gum. It hurts! Alright. Back to the story.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 25**

**Voyage dans le temps 6**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Komui strode through the hall with one destination in mind...Kanda's room. Allen and Lavi had told him that Yunalee was sleeping with him for the night and he refused to allow her to do that.

'My little Yunalee...' He wanted so much to pry her away from Kanda and have her all to himself but on the other hand, it was right for her to be with her father. 'Does future Yunalee dislike me?' He began to wonder as he shed manly tears. "NOOOOOOOOOO..."

He kicked the door open as he brandished his drill, ready to attack. "Where's Yunalee?"

Suddenly, he was silenced with a hand upon his mouth as Kanda looked at him angrily. "Do you want to meet your maker so soon, Komui?"

Komui gulped as he realized how stupid it was to face Kanda. He was going to die. "Uh...I was just kidding Kanda...Hahaha..." He tried to laugh it off but Kanda was not taking it. "Actually, I was wondering if Rin was here."

Kanda released him slowly and walked over to the bed where Yunalee was sleeping. "She wanted to follow me around but then she fell asleep so I took her here. Don't go assuming I did anything to her."

Komui nodded and was going to take Yunalee away when the little girl protested in her sleep. 'It seems that she wanted to stay here.'

The little girl sniffed the blanket and began murmuring. "Papa..."

The Chief Officer began caressing her face and sighed. 'You must be missing your father. Allen and Lavi had told me about it. I swear I will find something that will help make your papa better in the future.'

He got up and looked at Kanda who was looking at him as if he had something to say. He sat on the floor and waited for him.

"Rin's father was sick. You have anything that can fix him up?"

"Not that I can think of but if given the time, I might be able to whip up something."

"I would not like to see her being left alone. Promise me that you will do something about it."

Komui looked up at him wondering if Kanda knew that they were talking about him in the future but he shook it off thinking that Kanda wouldn't be able to guess that Rin was his daughter from the future.

"I promise. I wouldn't want her to be without parent as well. Anyway, have a good night Kanda. Take good care of her. I will fetch her back tomorrow morning."

Kanda nodded as he looked at his retreating figure. He turned to the little girl on his bed and put his hand on her head.

"Your father will be alright. Komui had promised and he will keep his word no matter how."

_**To Be Continue**_


End file.
